A well known method for making fibers from a molten material such as glass is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,309. Although the cooling tubes in the patent are illustrated as being round, it is known to make the tubes in different shapes, such as oval, and to mount a cooling fin on the top of the tube. The fin is located closest to the orifice tip plate. As bushings became larger, it became necessary to fabricate the bushing in two halves and weld them together along a longitudinal center line. This resulted in added problems in the function of the center cooling tubes.